The present invention relates to roof racks for vehicles and more specifically to cover systems for such roof racks.
Conventionally, a roof rack for a vehicle includes at least two spaced apart parallel rails that extend laterally or longitudinally along a roof of a vehicle. Each of the rails is secured between a pair of stanchions that elevate the rail above the roof. Typically, each stanchion includes a base or stay that is secured to the roof by bolts, screws or other fasteners. In order to protect the fasteners and provide the stanchion with a pleasing exterior appearance, a cover is usually disposed over the stay and is attached thereto by screws, bosses, tabs, snap-fits or other types of fasteners. The cover may be laterally disposed over the stay, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,737, or the cover may be vertically disposed over the stay, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,368; 5,016,799; and 5,573,159.
Usually, the cover is secured relative to the stay at two longitudinally spaced apart locations, one location being positioned at the juncture of the stanchion and the rail, and the other being positioned at an end of the stanchion distal to the rail. An example of such a fastening system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,799, which discloses a cover having an end with a tongue extending therefrom that is received in a rail. An opposite end of the cover distal to the rail includes a plurality of tabs with shoulders that are engagedly received in slots of the base.
Another known base and cover system includes two attachment locations disposed at opposing ends of the stanchion, as well as a third attachment location that is positioned between the two end locations and toward a side of the stanchion. At the first attachment location, a tab of the cover is disposed in a rail, while at the second attachment location, one or more hooks on the cover engages an edge of the base. At the third attachment location, a tab extending from the cover is held by a spring member in the base. This base and cover system provides a more secure connection between the cover and the base than systems having only two longitudinally spaced apart attachment locations. In applications where the base and the cover have very low profiles, however, the force of the air stream flowing against the stanchion during movement of the vehicle may form a gap between the cover and the base on the side of the stanchion that is opposite to the third attachment point due to the thinness of the cover.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a roof rack cover attachment system and method that will prevent the formation of gaps between the cover and the base, even in applications where the base and the cover have low profiles. The present invention is directed to such a roof rack cover attachment system and method.